The Iris
by WINXLUVR
Summary: Flora is in love with Helia, but she's afraid that Helia doesn't like her back. She's very insecure and feeling down. Will Stella and the other Winx help her or will Flora fall apart?
1. Chapter 1 Pilot

**Iris**

Chapter 1:

 _...I'm in love with you Helia._

 _~ Flora_

Ugh this is rubbish.. Flora thought, before throwing the letter in the trash can. I'll never be good enough for him. He's just so smart, handsome and considerate. Compared to him I'm worthless. No wonder I'm the only one without a boyfriend.

Flora stood up, packed her bag and went to the forest for some studying. Maybe she would stay there for the night, to escape reality.

Meanwhile Stella just finished cleaning her room. It was time for spring cleaning and since she was already cleaning, she decided to clean the other girls' rooms as well. She began with Flora's and Bloom's room. Bloom's part was quite messy: Stella found some used panties and old, dusty socks under her bed. Flora, on the other hand, had always kept her place nice and tidy. The only thing that she had to do in Flora's part of the room was emptying her trash can. There was only one object laying in her bin: a fumbled paper. Stella, full of curiousness, decided to have a look at it. It seemed to be a love letter from Flora to Helia, that 'artistic' pacifist. He was alright, but she didn't really know him that well. He wasn't that talkative. She decided to read the letter.

 _Dear Helia,_

 _I know this is unexpected, but I can't hide my feelings anymore. You see, I really enjoy being surrounded by nature. It comforts me. In the forest of Magix, you can find the iris flower in many different colors. From blue, to green, to purple dotted pink, to all black. However, I've thus far only found one rainbow-colored iris. Every weekend, I visit that place to admire this very special flower, but I never pick it, because I don't want to harm it. This beautiful flower makes me think of something, someone actually. That's why I'm writing this letter to you. You see, to me you are just as special as that flower. I think you are pure and honest, unlike most guys. You're also smart and sweet, and I know you love nature as much as I do. It just feels like you get me, and that's a rarity. I've never felt like that. When I think of you, my heart starts pounding and seeing you just makes my day. I just have the urge to tell you, but I don't want to ruin things between us. And so I hid my feelings towards you, because it's better to stay 'just friends' than to lose you. Therefore I'm going to throw this letter in the trash can, as usual. But I would really want you to know that you will always have a very special place in my heart._

 _I'm in love with you Helia._

 _~ Flora_

She couldn't believe what she had just read. She never knew Flora was so insecure and she definitely didn't know about Flora's feelings towards Helia! Stella felt that she needed to talk to Flora about this, but she was nowhere in sight... She should call the other Winx first, maybe they knew where she would be.

 **A.N. Hey dear readers! We just started a new story. This is the first chapter. Sorry if it's short but we'll hopefully write some longer chapters in a few weeks, because we have finals at the moment. I hope you enjoyed reading this, and please leave a comment. If you have any suggestions, please let us know!**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **XOXO**

 **Yvi**


	2. Chapter 2 The Plan

Stella needed to find the other Winx and tell them about Flora. She has been missing for almost half a day now. She could practically be everywhere! She was currently looking for the other girls, maybe they knew where she was. She decided to look in Flora's and Bloom's room first, and after that she would go to Techna's and Musa's room.

Looking for Bloom didn't succeed immediately: her room was completely empty, and of course, Flora was nowhere to be found either. After a failed attempt at finding Bloom, she went to Techna's and Musa's room, where she found Techna, who was sitting behind her computer.

'Hey Techna, what are you up to?' Stella asked. After hearing no response, she shouted frustratedly at her. 'DO YOU EVEN HEAR ME TECHNA?'

'Whoa, chill out dude. What's going on? Why are you being so rude?'

'Sorry Techna. I'm just really frustrated because I'm worried about Flora. She's gone and I don't think she's okay.'

'What? Where is she?'

'Of course I don't know, genius, and that's why I'm asking you!' Stella said sarcastically.

'We should gather the girls, and have a group meeting. Maybe that Bloom or Musa knows where she is. So have you seen them?'

'I heard that Bloom is on a date with Sky, and that they went on a picknick in the park behind the school. And Musa was having lunch with Riven, but she's gone for about an hour now, so she should be back any minute.' The pink-haired girl answered.

'So let's get going then! We can't waste any minute from now on!' Stella said, while opening the door.

Just when she wanted to run outside, she bumped into Musa, who was holding hands with her purple-haired boyfriend, Riven. Musa fell on the ground.

'Whoa Stella, what was that all about?' Musa yelled.

'Stella, watch out! You tripped over my girl!'

'Oh dear, I'm so sorry Musa. Just meet me in my room in ten, we have a very important meeting coming up. I just need to find Bloom so we can start. I've gotta run now, see you in ten!'

'Yeah, sure. I guess...'

Stella was running outside, breathing heavily. She quickly went to the park, where she saw Bloom and Sky kissing. Bloom and Sky were her second favorite pairing, after her and Brandon of course. She hated to interrupt, but some things were more important than kissing. And so she said:

'Ahem... Bloom, I know you're busy, but I really need you to come to an important meeting. It's about Flora.'

'What happened?' Bloom asked.

'I'll explain when we're all there.' The blonde fairly answered while grabbing her friend's arm and running back to her room.

'Okay, bye then...' Sky said with a sad look on his face.

'Stella, what the heck is going on?' Musa asked, quite aggressively.

Stella blurted it all out after hearing her words:

'Flora is gone, and I don't know where. When I was cleaning her room, I found this letter. It was originally written to Helia, but she had thrown it in the trash can. And you girls know I couldn't control my curiosity, so I read it. She wrote about her love for Helia and her self-consciousness.'

'He is that artist guy with the long, dark hair, right?' Bloom asked.

'Yeah that's him, they are very much alike, actually. I think they'd make a very cute couple!' Musa replied.

'What did you say about her self-esteem?' Techna asked.

'She really believes she has no chance with Helia. Also, she hid her feelings for him. We didn't even know, and we're her best friends! She wrote in the letter that she always hides in the forest... O. MY. GOODNESS. I think I know where she is!'

'Where?' They all asked simultaneously.

'In the Forest of course! How could I be so stupid?'

'Stella, really? This is why you gathered us? To find out yourself?' Musa asked.

'No time, we need to get moving right now! What if she's in danger?' Stella said.

'Yes, there is no time to lose. We must go now!' Bloom yelled.

'We must first make a rational plan. Of course, Flora could be in great danger, but we can't help her on our own, because the Forest contains many dangerous creatures. We need to call the Specialists. They can help us.' Techna said.

Once the Specialists arrived with their spaceship, it was already midnight. The girls had packed some clothes and food beforehand to survive for at least three days. The forest was huge, and it seemed like an impossible quest to find their good friend. The ship contained: Bloom, Stella, Techna, Musa, Riven, Sky, Brandon, Timmy and Helia, who was still unaware of Flora's feelings towards him. All the guys were sitting next to their girlfriends, except for Helia, who was sitting all by himself, pondering...

I wonder if she's okay. I mean, what if she isn't and something bad happened to her? What if she's ill? What if she fell and broke her leg? What if some bear caught her, or worse, the Trix. What if she doesn't make it out alive? What if I'm too late? I need to save her. I need to tell her about my feelings. I just need to tell her before it's too late.

'GUYS. WE NEED TO FIND HER.' Helia yelled at the others.

Brandon knew Helia liked Flora, and tried to comfort him by saying that it would all be fine.

It wouldn't though.


	3. Chapter 3 A search and a fight

'Oh God, I'm so bored! We haven't done a single thing since Valtor's death. We have been looking at this so called Magic Mirror from the Three Old Witches for weeks now, but we still haven't seen anything useful yet.'

Stormy was sitting on an old couch with Icy and Darcy in their new home. It wasn't specifically a nice home; it was the cave where the Three Old Witches used to live in, but they were fine with it since they had a roof over their head, which exceeded their expectations. You see, they weren't exactly legal in Magix, because they've committed a couple of crimes with both Darkar and Valtor. But they didn't need these men in their lives. They've done so many terrible things without these abusive men, and they were convinced they could do it again, but better. First, however, they needed to prove themselves by defeating the Winx, who were proved to be the most powerful fairies of the Dimensions after beating Valtor.

'Sisters, I think I see something useful in the Magic Mirror. This could be a great opportunity for us to prove ourselves!' Icy said.

'But what is it then, Icy?' Darcy asked.

'It is that pathetic flower fairy, all alone, crying in the woods. And the Winx, along with their silly boyfriends, are looking for her. However, they are heading the wrong way...'

'Let's go to that flower hippie, and finish her!' Stormy yelled, before laughing wickedly.

Icy replied: 'No. I have got a better idea...'

'She's nowhere in sight..' Timmy said. 'I haven't seen a living creature taller than 3 feet for hours now on the radar, maybe we should land here, and continue our journey walking.'

Brandon saw the worried look on Helia's face. He really hoped they would find her, so Helia would feel better. He and Flora would make a great couple, but the forest is full of danger, and she could be literally everywhere. But Brandon tried to convince himself that they should stay optimistic. They will find her, eventually. He looked at Helia, and gave him a reassuring smile. Helia smiled back, but it didn't seem like he meant it.

After landing in an open field, Bloom asked Techna: 'Which way should we go know?'

'Based on the PH-level of the ground, the Iris flower should be common in the northern area of the forest. I believe we should start there.' Techna said pointing forward.

And so they went their way on a what seemed like a nearly impossible journey to find their good friend Flora.

Flora has been sitting on the same spot for 8 hours now. She was gazing at the rainbow colored iris, and cried. Multiple romantic scenario's of her and Helia were playing in her head: their first date, their first kiss, their first time... However, she knew that these moments would never happen if she would never express her feelings towards him. But what if she told him how she felt, and he wouldn't feel the same way? It would be a total disaster! She knew she had to let the thought of them being together go, but she just couldn't. He was everything she ever dreamt of. He was tall, strong, but also a really good listener and he was sensitive and considerate. His long, dark hair and his blue eyes just melted her heart. She was scared being alone in the woods, but the thought of him embracing her with his broad shoulders and his muscular torso made her feel safe and protected. Though he wasn't with her and she was all alone in the woods. And it wasn't safe at all. Would the girls be worried and come looking for her? Would Helia be worried? And would they come looking for her? All these questions were going through her head. Maybe she should go back to Alfea. But it was late in the afternoon and if she would never make it out of the woods before sundown. So she made a campfire for warmth and to scare the wolfs, which terrorized all the living creatures in the woods surrounding Alfea, away, and she fell asleep fast, thinking of Helia.

'So, what is the plan, Icy?' Darcy asked.

'As you know, Flora is all alone in the woods, and it is getting dark. Her so called friends are looking for her, and it looks like they are about to find her. We must prevent that from happening. That is why we are going to attack the Winx and the Specialists, so they can never save Flora. And after we have gotten rid of her friends, we will finish her.' Icy said, before laughing evilly.

'But what if that Flower Fairy flies away?' Stormy asked. 'She could hear us fight and come help the Winx.'

Darcy replied with: 'She will not, and I have got a plan for if she does...'

'What is it? What is it? Tell us!' Stormy yelled.

'If she does wake up and tries to help her friends, I will hypnotize the wolfs that live in these woods. She will not be able to go anywhere when she's surrounded.'

'That's brilliant Darcy, great plan.' Icy said.

'Lets get going then!' Stormy shouted.

The Winx and the Specialists have been walking for seven hours straight now, and they were getting tired from the long trip. It was already 6 pm and Riven was complaining.

'Guys, let's just go home, we'll never find her like this. I bet she'll show up herself eventually.' Brandon saw Helia getting upset at Riven's words.

'Shut up! You don't know anything about her! She could be in great danger, and all you're saying is just plain bullshit!' Helia stormt towards him and grabbed his throat.

'Helia! Stop!' Musa screamed.

'Calm down guys!' Brandon pulled Helia off Riven and gave them a scolding glare. Riven was grinning at Helia, who was still upset. 'Now let's walk on, we need to find her before midnight, because of the dangerous animals in the forest.'

And so the young group walked on, without sharing another word. After a while, Techna spoke up: 'Guys, I think we're close. The acidity degree of the ground almost matches the one where iris flowers grow. Let's just keep on walking, and we'll eventually find her!'

'Not on my watch.' Icy said.

'Yes, we are back, and we are going to finish what we started.' Darcy said.

'Oh, right, like you guys did before, and before that time. Oh yeah, and before THAT time. I'm so terrified right now.' Stella said sarcastically.

'But this time, you won't make it out alive.' Stormy said.

'We must transform!' Bloom shouted. And so the Winx transformed into their fairy appearance.

'Get your weapons! Now!' Brandon shouted.

It started as a regular fight; the Winx were winning, without any malfunctions. But they didn't know that the Trix had developed new powers. Darcy multiplied her and her sisters, so Icy could attack Stella from behind with an enormous icicle. However, Brandon saw that the Trix were standing behind them, and ran towards Stella to push her on the ground. She hit her head badly, but she wasn't impaled with the icicle. Brandon was. Bloom saw what was happening, and got so mad at the Trix that she used her Dragon Flame.

'Now it's enough!' Bloom yelled, and the Trix were gone.

'Bloom, you need to use your healing powers! I don't think he'll make it if you don't...' Sky said. Bloom saw Stella sobbing next to Brandon, saying: 'It should have been me, Brandon. I'm so sorry. Please don't die because of me. Don't leave me now. I love you...'

'Hey bud, don't die on me right now, okay? You're too young to die.' Sky said.

Bloom ran towards Brandon, and pressed her hand on his heart, where Icy had impaled him. 'I'm trying my best, but it's going so slowly.' All of a sudden there was a bright light. Brandon's wound was closing, however, not fully healed when Bloom fell down out of tiredness. Brandon opened his eyes, and mouthed a few words at Stella:

'S-Stella...a-are you alright?' Brandon whispered weakly.

'I am, Brandon. Thank you for saving me. I love you.'

'I- I love you too.' And then they kissed.

Musa said: 'Guys, it's getting late, and we're all tired. We should build up our camps and then we'll find her first thing in the morning.'

'Yes I agree, but she must be near since the Trix were trying to sabotage us finding her.' Timmy concluded.

'Okay fine, but you should know that I'll wake you up as soon as the sun comes up.' Helia said.

And so they went into their tent, and slept peacefully. Except for Brandon, who had his own tent because he needed medical attention for his wound, and Helia, who couldn't sleep because he missed Flora so much.

 **A.N.**

 **Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading our story! We hope you enjoyed it, and we hope to write many more chapters for this story. So please follow and favorite! We would really like to know what you think of our story, so please leave a comment.**

 **XOXO**

 **Yvi**


	4. Chapter 4 What happens in the tent

**A.N. Hey dear readers. After almost a year of not uploading any stories, we finally came back to entertain you with a new chapter of 'The Iris'. We're incredibly sorry for not writing for such a long time, but we hope you enjoy this sub-chapter. More chapters will follow very soon, so stay seated...**

Chapter 4; What happens in the tent, stays in the tent...

Helia was lying in his sleeping bag, but he just couldn't fall asleep. He was consumed with thoughts of Flora. Not only happy thoughts about them being happily together, but also scary scenarios of her being in danger were playing in his head. It was 3 am already, and he could hear the others snoring, except for Brandon, who was moaning. Probably because he had a lot of pain, Helia thought to himself. Maybe he should check on him, see if he's alright.

And so Helia grabbed his flashlight and went to Brandon's tent.

'Brandon, Brandon, are you alright?' Helia asked standing a few feet away from his tent, swinging his flashlight to get Brandons attention.

'Uhh.. Yeah, I'm fine. You should go to sleep Helia. It's late.'

'Oh, alright then. Goodnight buddy.'

Helia went back to his tent, which he shared with Riven, Sky and Timmy. He knew that he should sleep if he wanted to be fit enough to rescue Flora the next morning. And with that thought in mind, Helia fell asleep.

Meanwhile, all the girls were sleeping in one tent, except for Stella, who was worried sick of her beloved boyfriend. And so she decided to get out of her warm sleeping bag and sneak away to Brandon.

'Brandon?'

'Stella, is that you? What is it sunshine?'

'Are you alright? You're severely injured and you could have died trying to save me.'

'I'm fine, really. And you shouldn't feel guilty. It was my decision to save you and I don't regret it.'

'Brandon, you're too good for me.' Stella said before giving him a passionate kiss.

'I think it's the other way around princess' Brandon said. 'You're a beautiful princess and I'm just a guy.'

'Stop it. That's nonsense, you know I love you for you.'

'Believe me I know, otherwise you wouldn't have been with me for two years.'

'Wait it's been two years already? How time flies.'

'Yeah, it's our anniversary don't you remember?'

'Of course! I'm so sorry, I forgot because of the hectics around Flora... I didn't even get you a present.'

'Well, the night is still young...'

'But Brandon you're hurt and your body has to heel.'

'I think I can handle it.' Brandon said with a cocky smirk on his face.

'Alright then prove it.' Stella said.

'I sure will.' He said and climbed on top of her.

...

After a while they were being interrupted by a bright light and the sound of Helia's voice, asking Brandon if he was alright.

'Uhh.. Yeah, I'm fine. You should go to sleep Helia. It's late.' Brandon said while trying to suppress a moan and to control his breathing.

'Oh, alright then. Goodnight buddy.'

After hearing Helia's footsteps fading away, the pair laughed awkwardly. Stella yawned.

'I'm pretty tired, shall we go to sleep?' Stella asked.

'Yeah I think we should, tomorrow is a long day.. Goodnight beautiful.'


	5. Chapter 5 Reunited

Chapter 5

It was two o'clock at night. Helia had a nightmare about losing Flora to the Trix. When he woke up, he got so scared that he couldn't sleep anymore. He got out of bed and went for a walk to clear his head and take his mind off the nightmare.

Meanwhile, Flora was sleeping peacefully near the campfire, unaware of the fight between the Trix and her best friends, unaware that her friends were looking for her. Suddenly, everything surrounding her went cold. She woke up shivering and afraid. She was completely overwhelmed by the sudden darkness. She regretted going to the forest so much, and wished that she could be back in Alfea, back in her warm bed. And worst of all, she was all alone. Little did she know, she wasn't….

Helia was still walking through the forest, but suddenly heard something that he didn't hear before. A rustling sound came from the bushes a few yards away from him. A part of him knew that Flora would be there, and that she was in danger. The dark-haired boy ran to the source of the sound, and found a large group of wolves surrounding his beloved Flora. He didn't wait any second to take action, and attacked the wolves one by one. Flora was standing in the middle, in shock by looking at the scenery right in front of her. Before she could warn Helia, the biggest wolf attacked him from behind, and left four big scratches in his back. Despite the excrusiating pain, Helia kept on fighting for Flora, until all the wolves left.

Flora flew into Helia's arms, full of relief. He awkwardly hugged her back.

'Let's get back to camp, the Winx and Specialists are all there', he whispered.

'Did they really all come here to look for me?' Flora asked.

'Of course, everyone was very worried about you. I was really worried about you as well…'

'You were?'

'Yes, I was so worried that something awful had happened to you. I really care about you Flora… I- I actually think I'm in love with you. I always have been, from the first moment I laid eyes on you. It's hard for me to express my feelings after all this time.'

Flora kept on blushing. This all felt like a dream to her. The way Helia spoke to her, he actually liked her back! She just couldn't believe it. Afraid of saying the wrong things, she decided it was best to just keep quiet. Helia felt so embarrassed after opening up to her. Not getting a response was the worst case scenario he had imagined. To avoid an even more awkward silence, he just kept on rambling about school and how he heard Brandon and Stella having sex in their tent.

After a while, the pairing reached their camp, and got into the tent where he found Timmy, Sky and Riven sound asleep. Helia got into his cabin, and signed at Flora to come with him. He took off his sweater, and handed it to Flora:

'Here, put this on. I'll give you some privacy to change, and I'll come back in 2 minutes.'

Flora couldn't help but glance at his bare torso. He just looked so handsome. When Helia turned around to walk away, she shrieked at the sight of his deep wounds, which were still bleeding heavily. She couldn't believe that the poor guy had been in so much pain, without complaining about it the whole trip back to the camp.

'Come back', she said, 'let me bandage your wounds. They look extremely painful!'

Helia turned back around, and walked towards Flora, before laying down on his stomach. Flora climbed on top of him to bandage the half-naked guy under her. Helia tensed when he felt her bare thighs pressed against his waist. He immediately felt a physical reaction to the touch of her body, and was glad that he was laying on his stomach so Flora couldn't notice his body's reaction. After bandaging Helia silently, she layed down on the mattress next to Helia. They stared into each other's eyes, and Flora moved her hand down his spine, feeling excited about touching the love of her life. Helia felt like his body was on fire by the touch of the girl he loved so dearly.

'I love you too Helia, I feel so comfortable when I'm with you. Thank you so much for saving me.'

Helia grinned, and moved his hand to her waist, without saying anything. She was so gorgeous, and so close to him. Their faces started to come closer, until their lips finally touched. His hand went upwards slowly. Before reaching her breasts, he stopped kissing her and opened his eyes. Helia looked at her, silently asking for permission, which was soon granted by the brown-haired fairly. Helia felt his pants grew tighter and climbed on top of Flora while kissing her passionately. Her bare thighs felt great against his skin. He didn't want to go too fast, so they only passionately grinded against each other. They moaned simultaneously. Afterwards they fell asleep in each other's arms.

el


End file.
